


Broken Fixes

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Cheshire Cat - Freeform, King of Hearts - Freeform, M/M, Mad Hatter - Freeform, March Hare - Freeform, Red King - Freeform, Tiny bit of Angst, White Rabbit - Freeform, Wonderland AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Falling back into a world you have no prior memory of. Learning the truth of what was left behind.Destiny is a funny thing all in all.They say home is where the heart is, but just how much truth can that hold?The broken lay in wait for their hero to finally arrive.
Relationships: Matoba Wataru/Nanahoshi Ren
Kudos: 5





	Broken Fixes

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't get the idea of a WataRen Wonderland AU out of my head even though I should most definitely be working on other things, lol, but I felt the urge to write some good ol' WataRen and here we are :3

Ren was so out of breath already and yet the blond boy with white rabbit ears and a fluffy rabbit tail kept on running ahead of him. Always just out of reach. 

"H...Hey, w-wait up... Please...!" Ren gasped, doubling over and clutching his knees covered in black and white striped tights. How the hell did he even end up wearing this blue, frilly dress anyway? The tumble down the rabbit hole must've messed with his head more than he imagined.

"Can't wait or we'll be late~" The White Rabbit's voice called out to him, tauntingly, "Although we're already late but that's your fault. You slept in Alice, wasting the day away! Come now, come now! Off we go to explore this world below!"

Was that thing intentionally trying to rhyme every other sentence? And who was this 'Alice' person?

Ren had no idea. He caught his breath as best he could before continuing to run through the strange multicoloured overgrowth after the strange boy.

* * *

Ren soon managed to lose sight of the boy who had led him into this strange underground land. He panted, slowing his run into a walk to catch his breath until he halted at a crossroads. Trees lined either side no matter which way he looked and the silence was starting to make him nervous and uneasy.

A sudden voice from nowhere made him jump with a small yelp and he threw his hands up to cover his mouth.

"You look like you're a long way from home~... Oh, I'm sorry, did I startle you? My mistake~"

"Y-You don't sound that sorry...," Ren mumbled and he swore he felt something brush past his back, making him stiffen.

The voice chuckled, "A little lost, perhaps? I could show you the way~"

Ren glanced around, "But, I can't see you...?" he questioned, "How would I know where you went if I can't see anything to follow?"

Suddenly, footprints began to appear in the dirt path ahead of him and Ren watched as their invisible creator started to walk and Ren had to blink to make sure he hadn't just seen a thin red-striped tail swish in midair just above them.

"Come along, little Alice~ Some friends of mine are awaiting your arrival~ No time to lose now".

The footprints came more and more and in the end, Ren found himself running and failing to get a gasp of air in edgeways.

* * *

He soon ran into a clearing where what awaited him was a long banquet table with tea sets of all shapes, sizes and colours crammed together to fill every inch available on the surface. Cheery music filled the air from who-knows-where and as Ren crept closer to noticed that it was from people singing.

A man in a top hat was leading the song - the lyrics were in a language unfamiliar to Ren's knowledge - with his arm slung around the shoulders of another man who was not singing along and Ren almost gawked when he noticed the long brown ears that sat atop his green hair.

The other member of the party was, however, singing along with the man in the top hat and Ren instantly recognised them as the strange blond with white rabbit ears that he'd been chasing to end up falling down the rabbit hole and landing in this incredibly bizarre world.

"H-Hey!" Ren called out, trying to sound at least a little annoyed but his tone sounded more confused and surprised against his intent.

The singing immediately stopped and the man with the top hat stood, placing his hands on what space the table offered for them and Ren watched as he squinted before his face brightened into an ecstatic grin as he straightened his posture and threw his hands to the sky.

"Alice! Alice has arrived! Oh, happy days, happy days! We'll finally be free from that tyrant and his tyranny!"

Ren simply scratched his head, confused, and moved a little closer to the strange group. He halted when he felt that brush against his back from earlier, yelping as this time it was accompanied by a soft purr by his ear.

"Um...," he tried to speak up but the people in front of him seemed far too happy to have heard. It didn't help that his voice was typically so timid in nature.

"Our guest would like your attention, gentlemen," Came the voice that had led Ren here and he jumped, feeling a little startled, "Honestly, your manners need kicking into gear despite all the madness in our heads".

"Oh! Cheshire Cat is here after all~" The man in the top hat exclaimed with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Well someone had to bring Alice here when they lost sight of White Rabbit," the voice from Ren's side almost growled and he saw the blond boy rub the back of his neck while grinning sheepishly at him.

"Sorry about that! Sometimes I forget how fast I run".

"Err...," Ren mumbled to himself, still thoroughly confused about this entire ordeal.

He covered his mouth to muffle his sudden yelp when a body began to form beside him; a boy slighter taller than himself with red hair adorned with two striped cat ears and a long swishing striped tail swept out from behind him. He gave Ren a cat-like smile and a soft purr rumbled in his throat.

"Sorry to startle you. Again".

Ren felt himself blushing. For a guy with cat features he sure was handsome... Not the time. He shook his head, a slight wave of dizziness coming over him to which the redhead put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"I-I'm fine," Ren stuttered out, holding a hand to his forehead before realising the others had surrounded him.

"Alice?" The White Rabbit called.

"That's not my name," Ren said, a little bitterness in his tone. Don't tell him they thought he was a girl, too? "It's Ren. Nanahoshi Ren".

"No no no, you _must_ be Alice!" the man in the top hat took off the accessory to briefly scratch at his head while his other hand situated itself to his hip, "White Rabbit would not be mistaken. Again".

"Hey, I said I was sorry!"

"Nevermind that now, we're lucky we still have our heads after that stunt we tried pulling," the other rabbit man said with a shake of his head, "Well, what do we do now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the man with the top hat gestured vaguely with his hands, "We overthrow the tyrant!"

"Perhaps we should explain things first. Slowly. Ali- _Ren_ has never been to our world before," the cat said with a swish of his tail brushing against Ren's side.

"Ah, you would be right, as always," the man with the top hat rubbed the back of his neck before gesturing to the banquet table, "Take a seat, everyone. It's time we talked once more".

* * *

"So that's basically our situation and has been for the past...goodness knows how many years now," White Rabbit scratched at one of his ears.

Ren nodded in understanding, "So you need me to overthrow the King of Hearts...I can try".

"Are you sure?" The handsome Cheshire Cat stood leant against a tree, tail tip twitching.

"I was allowed to fall into this world for a reason," Ren pursed his lips into a thin line of determination, "The King of Hearts sounds like he needs to be dealt with. And...if it can help set you guys free to live how you all want then it'll be worth it".

"See, Cheshire Cat? I told you our Alice- ...Ren. I mean Ren - would totally be up for the challenge!" Mad Hatter was beaming while the Cheshire Cat simply swished his tail more, arms folded across his chest.

"If you say so..."

"Troubled?" March Hare questioned with a flick of his ear.

Cheshire Cat shook his head and turned to walk off into the forest, slowly fading into invisibility as he went. Mad Hatter shook his head with a small sigh.

"Never mind him, Ren," he said, "He's had it rough in The Beginning so he tends to be a little overcautious".

Ren barely nodded, paying more attention to the empty air where the Cheshire Cat had been. Something tugged on his heart, urging him to try following the feline-boy. Standing, to the surprise of the others, he jogged over to the gap in the trees and started along the trail. He briefly caught the start to the conversation he'd left behind.

"Does he know?"

"No. He can't possibly remember his life here before. He'd know Alice if he did".

* * *

Ren was beginning to think maybe it'd be best to leave Cheshire Cat to his thoughts and yet the tugging at his heart spurred him on regardless. There was something about the feline-boy that drew Ren to be more curious about him. The others were interesting people too but there was something so specific about Cheshire Cat.

The forest grew darker with the passing of the day but Ren pressed on courageously, determined to find Cheshire Cat. It wasn't too much longer until he was found first.

"Why did you come out here?"

Ren looked up to find Cheshire Cat reclining in the branches of an exceptionally tall tree and he gulped as sharp green eyes peered down at him into his own violet orbs. 

"I wanted to see if you were okay...," he replied uneasily.

"Just _fine,"_ Cheshire Cat spat with a hiss before sighing heavily, "Sorry... I just don't like the idea of you going into such a bloody battle, especially since the last time you were here, I lost you and was left with nothing more than a broken heart because that piece of evil took away my love-" he stopped himself short, a hand clutching at his shirt as his eyes widened and he looked down at Ren, visibly unguarded.

Ren felt his heart pounding and reached up a hand, "Is that... When Mad Hatter said 'The Beginning'..."

"Tch, that idiot...honestly...," Cheshire Cat jumped down to the ground in front of Ren, who lowered his hand and gently reached out for Cheshire Cat's instead.

"Can you...tell me what happened...?"

The flick of an ear and swish of the tail, "...I can show you, come on". He reaffirmed the hold on his hand before pulling him a little further through the woods until they came to a pond that glittered with a reflection of a blood red full moon despite the covering of the trees surrounding the cove. Cheshire Cat nodded to the open body of water, "Just peer in there and focus your mind on nothing but what you wish to have an answer to".

Ren nodded and took a breath to let his mind go blank and focus on one singular thought as he let his reflection greet him.

* * *

_"Please! Spare them!"_

_"Your friends can't help you"._

_"Why would you do something like that? So foolish...so selfless..."_

_"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!!"_

Ren was met with several yelling voices, the last one much more distinctive than the rest. A burst of white light blinded him before he found himself standing in the middle of a bloody battlefield. Fallen bodies lay unmoving everywhere he looked until a voice caught his attention and he saw Mad Hatter, Cheshire Cat and two people he didn't recognise although one seemed very familiar.

Cheshire Cat's ears were flattened against his head with Mad Hatter's arm slung over his shoulders helping him stand. The Mad Hatter's eye was closed on his left side as he leant into his friend.

Before them stood a girl with the same violet eyes and blue hair as Ren himself. She stood with her arms out wide to her sides, a determined expression on her face as she stood before her foe.

The man had silver hair and burnt amber eyes, jaw clenched and fists gripped at his sides, one with his fingers wrapped tightly around the handle of a sword. He wore a long, flowing red cape with a heart clasp at the front to hold it together.

The King of Hearts, Ren guessed as he watched the memory play out.

_"They mean you no harm,"_ the girl said and Ren could see her eyes were beginning to become glossy with tears. She was scared and yet she knew what was coming.

_"Tch. They might not but you do. My biggest threat. My arch enemy. And yet, you know you can no longer protect them. This is all you can do,"_ the man gestured half-heartedly to her stance, _"You're weak, Alice. You're weak and you no longer have the power to stand against me. So, it's time for you to finally meet your end after so, so long"._

_"No!"_ Cheshire Cat cried, his legs trembling and threatening to drop both him and Mad Hatter at any given moment, _"Alice!"_

_"Cheshire...,"_ Alice whispered softly as she turned to him just as her tears began to fall. Mad Hatter forced himself to stand the best he could on his own so Cheshire Cat stumbled over to Alice and she was able to cup his face, stroking his cheeks as they looked into each other's eyes. The air was bittersweet, _"Do not weep over my passing, my love. Be strong and continue my fight. And most importantly,"_ she stroked her hand through his hair as his own tears dripped down his cheeks in rivers, _"Never be afraid to love again"._

Ren felt his heart breaking inside his chest at their exchange and he swore it shattered when he watched what happened next.

Alice stepped away from Cheshire Cat, reluctant to let go of him but she shot him a teary smile as the King of Heart's sword changed into a sceptre that glowed a burning red at the tip. He aimed it at Alice and Ren gasped as a light shot from the glow, hitting through Alice, piercing her being and emitting a blood-curdling scream from her lips.

The King of Hearts was grinning, even chuckling as he watched shot after shot hit the so-called hero of Wonderland. Cheshire Cat screamed as well, his arms outstretched and fingers spread in desperate but hopeless attempts to grab what he could of his love. Mad Hatter held onto him, eyes screwed shut and tears began to drip down his own cheeks at witnessing such heartache from his friend. He soon just had Cheshire Cat cradled against him, sobbing loudly into his chest.

Soon the sceptre stopped glowing, drawn back by the King of Hearts and there was nothing left of Alice. Nothing but scorched ground where she had stood only moments ago.

Ren didn't even realise his own cheeks were wet with tears as he watched Mad Hatter slowly open his eyes and glare at their enemy. A silent vow as he continued to hold his friend in his arms.

The scene before him faded to black.

* * *

Ren gasped lightly as he was forced from the memory. He shuffled away from the pond and looked at Cheshire Cat who had his eyes downcast into his lap from where he sat beside him.

"I...I'm so sorry...," Ren whispered feeling it was all he could do.

"...Did you feel it too? When you saw me for the first time...did you feel something?" Cheshire Cat's voice was as quiet as Ren's.

"...I did," Ren recalled the tugging on his heart, "I understand why it happened and what it is now. I-"

"Don't force yourself to say what isn't true. You're not her anymore, even I'm not foolish enough to believe that. And yet...and yet all I want to do is hold you...and kiss you... Because in my heart she's finally back but you're not her..." His ear flattened and a hand reached up to clutch at his shirt, tail wrapping around his leg, "I don't want to regret something more...".

Ren frowned and touched a hand to his shoulder, gently managing to tug him down and have Cheshire Cat's head rest on his shoulder, beginning to slowly card his fingers through red hair and brushing the base of his soft ears. He stayed silent, simply letting the feline-boy have his struggling emotions battle inside him.

It was some time later that he mumbled an apology and Ren shook his head, "There's no need. You've been hurting for so long and now it was time to let it all out... And I know you said not to say it but...I can't ignore the feeling in my heart. If it's Alice's feelings then I need to embrace them, right? To achieve what I'm here to do".

"I don't want you to go... To face him again... If I lose you, I-" Cheshire Cat cut himself off with a small sniffle. He stayed quiet but Ren understood.

"This time you won't. I'd rather stay here with you, to relearn everything I once knew about you, this world and the others. I'll fight for that".

* * *

Three days later and the battle had been tougher than anything Ren could've expected or anticipated. 

His limbs hurt as he raised his sword above the King of Heart's head. The man's eyes widened from where he lay on the ground before he screwed them shut but the blade barely missed his head. He opened his eyes in confusion.

"I'll spare your life, even if you failed to spare mine in The Beginning. You've hurt so many...your cold heart shall no longer be in reign though. I will let you go but you must _never_ return here again. Wonderland is never to be yours".

The now former King of Hearts frantically nodded, scrambling to his feet and wasting no time in running off into the forest never to be seen again.

Ren couldn't help but smile and he turned only to be enveloped into a tight hug, the loudest sound in his ears being a suffocating purr. His smile changed into a grin as he hugged Cheshire Cat back tightly, his heart swelling full of love, affection and any other emotion to be named and associated with them.

"You're okay...," the feline-boy's voice trembled, thick with the threat of tears and a smile.

"Yeah...I'm okay," Ren hugged him that little bit tighter, not wanting to ever let go of him. Over the past few days while the five friends had planned and plotted their new rebellion battle, the two of them especially had learnt more about each other. They became so close that Ren knew the inevitable had happened; Alice's feelings had become his own and he had fallen in love with Cheshire Cat.

"What...do we do now?" March Hare asked in bewilderment while watching as Mad Hatter shook White Rabbit by his shoulders, singing praises to each and every divine being he could name under the sun. He shook his head in amusement and Ren didn't fail to notice a bit of a blush on the green-haired man's face.

"We go home. We live freely," Ren declared, lifting his chin as Cheshire Cat moved to stand at his side and their hands slipped into each other's, clasping together tightly. 

_That's right, Ren,_ a voice suddenly said and both he and Cheshire Cat's eyes widened, _This is your home now._

"Alice...?" He heard Cheshire Cat whisper, the grip on his hand tightening a smidgen.

The air simply filled with the sound of gentle giggling before it faded into a beautiful silence.

As the others started to look each other over for wounds, Ren slid his hand from Cheshire Cat's and cupped his face, bringing their foreheads together as he leant in and their lips brushed.

"My home will always be with you".

"No matter where you fall...I'll always be there to catch you".

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, they're much appreciated!! <3


End file.
